Im a stranger within my own body
by Shinioni Usagi-chan
Summary: I don't know who I'am, and nobody else does either." The classic case of amnesia: She doesn't know who she is and all she wants is to find out, but darker forces have other plans. Meeting Jaden and Jesse maybe better than her past but let her decide


A//N: Um yeah I posted "the letter" a bit too early so I'm taking it off to redo it and putting this one on, it's actually the sequel to the laws but I'm changing the entire plot line and It has minor references to bleach…

Here goes nothing.

Author: Shinioni dangerous with coffee

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Supernatural

Musical Inspiration: missing by Evanescence

Ф

A gentle breeze made her bangs swipe across her face. The sound of the ocean filled her ears. She felt the grass underneath her, as she lay there. Completely still, her eyes shut her breathing mellow.

However, deep down inside, she knew something was wrong. There was something missing and she couldn't think what it was. She feared it was something important and yet she just could not put her finger on it.

A few voices broke the gentle silence, which was previously unbroken. Her senses picked up and she became aware. Guessing now would be a good time to open her eyes and see where she was. Yes, that would be a good idea.

Slowly she opened her eyes, careful not to look at the sun as she did. Indeed, she was at a beach. She gathered that, as she sat up and saw the clear blue water in front of her. Her amber eyes dull as she still tried to remember what she had forgotten, that was until the voices grew closer. Though they hushed for a moment, her senses picked up that they were unsure and apprehensive; they didn't know what to do or what to say.

What was the problem? Did she look harmful, scary, untouchable?

She felt the light tap on her shoulder and tried not to jump from the shock that she had not noticed them approach. Looking up she came face to face with brown and emerald eyes staring at her as she stared back at them. 'Emerald…eyes.'

"Ah, hey, are you alright." She noted the one with brown eyes was talking to her.

He had unusual hair colouring, but he gave of a kind and almost naïve presence. Wearing a red jacket, a black top underneath and white jeans, he obviously wasn't one to be rude or unkind.

Nevertheless, the other, he just radiated kindness and the simple things. The light shirt was different, but well fitted. His hair was an odd shade of blue nevertheless a pleasant shade and contrary to his friend, he wore a blue jacket and dark blue pants. His emerald eyes captivated her; they held within them a kindness that she'd never seen before.

"I don't know." Her voice was soft yet held no stutter. However, she was unsure on what to do. It was the classic case of amnesia.

"Well, do you need help?" The blue haired one asked.

Watching him for a moment, as he crouched down to show he wasn't hostile standing over her she replied, "I believe I do, I think…."

"What do you mean by that? Don't you know what you're doing here?" his friend asked again following suit.

She shook her head in response. "Why? Where am I?"

"You're at Duel Academy!" the brown haired one exclaimed, she moved slightly away from him at his outburst. "Don't you know what Duel Academy is?"

Again, she shook her head, causing a black strand of hair to fall in front of her face. She moved the offending pieces away and reverted her attention back to them. Somehow, she felt as though something was wrong. And by guessing what they thought, they did as well.

"How about you come back with us to the dorm and we figure something out for you." The blue one offered, standing up and reaching out a hand for her to take.

For a moment, she just looked at it unsure wether or not to accept her amber eyes scrutinizing and yet gleaming with curiosity, slowly she took the offer and headed back with them to this 'Duel Academy.'

A//N: Look I know I haven't updated 'The laws' and I wont till I figure out a couple of chapters, I know the ending and some parts in the middle… Yes so what do you all think so far of this one, I tired to do all the grammar in this one by myself and didn't get Snuffles help (you know who you are) on this. Oh and to Hobbes1993, I cant wait to see the next to chaps for Culture fest chaos XP!!! Oh and there's an evil gecko beside me. No not ADRIAN!!!


End file.
